


Real Love~ Klance

by paladin_sid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galaxy Garrison, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_sid/pseuds/paladin_sid
Summary: Robots cannot love you, no matter how much you love them. At least, that's what Keith thought until he fell for Lance McClain.Misunderstandings, Hilarity and Angst unsues in a story about finding yourself and first love.





	Real Love~ Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Garrison AU where the Kerberos Mission never happened (aka Matt, Shiro and Sam are still there.) Lance, Pidge and Hunk are in 4th year (the last year)and are still the same age as in Voltron. Also, Keith was never expelled and is also 4th year. Shiro and Matt are like professional graduated pilots at the Garrison. Female Pronouns for Pidge and she’s referred to as Pidge Holt because she didn't need to do the whole sneaking into Garrison thing. She just got in early. Also, Keith ain’t half galra and his parents aren’t canon. That’ll be obvious.

“Here at Keohan Tech, it has always been our dream to create the most human-like AI possible, a robot that grows, expresses and interacts with humans. We believe we’ve achieved it with our Roinad 600. Our robots are designed to have the appearance of humans. Our robots are designed to think in similar patterns to humans. Our robots are designed to grow like human children into human adults. Our robots are even designed to express emotion, not unlike humans. Alas- don’t be alarmed! They can’t actually feel! They’re merely robots, for God’s sake! As lifelike as they are, the Roinad 600s we’ve spent so long to produce are not human. They are immune to human illness, they possess immense physical and mental skill. They cannot love you back, no matter how much you love them. But, they are perfect for government uses and advancement of science. They are also perfect for families that cannot have children conventionally. Here at Keohan Tech, we are the future!” 

7 years later

*ring ring*

Hyo and Andie Kogane practically lept of the sofa at the shrill ring of their doorbell.  
“He’s he~re,” Andie sung, stumbling over her husband to be the first to answer the door. She grasped the cool metal doorknob, took a deep breath to brace herself and revealed the delivery they’d been so eagerly expecting.

Standing on the Kogane’s crumbling porch was a bored looking delivery man with his arms crossed and a baseball cap sliding off his greasy hair.  
“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Hyo remarked, earning an elbow in the ribs from his ever-excitable wife.  
“Where is he, where’s our baby Gerald?” Andie asked the delivery man, hopping from foot to foot.  
“He’s in that parcel, I’m guessing.” Hyo gestured towards a steel box behind the man. “And, for the record, we are not naming our child Gerald, Andie,” Hyo grumbled, only to receive another sharp blow to his chest.  
“We are.”  
“No, we are not.”  
“Are too.”  
“Andrea-”  
“Don’t call me Andrea!”  
“Don’t call our kid Gerald!”  
“Don’t call yo-”  
A loud cough interrupted the lover’s spat. The delivery man thrust a small object toward the bickering couple, putting an abrupt end to their argument.  
“Scan your chip,” the man pressed a button on side of the machine, projecting a blue screen a few centimeters into the air.  
“Um, where?” Hyo asked tentatively. The man let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Have you guys seriously never used a SignalChip Scanner?” the man asked rudely.  
“Not since we had the chip installed, what… 5 years ago?” Hyo replied.  
“You are joking,” The man laughed. “You haven’t ordered anything from Keohan before?”  
“No, we’ve never had enough money…” Andie growled. “We’ve only had drone deliveries from Amazon before. I think Keohan should upgrade to drones too, seeing as it’s staff are so rude.”  
“Calm down, Andie. Sorry about that, I’ll just scan here…” After slight hesitation, Hyo lightly tapped the translucent screen with his index finger, and took the parcel from the man. “Thank you, we’ll be, uh, heading inside now.”  
Slowly, Hyo ushered his still seething wife into their run-down shack as the disgruntled delivery man departed on his hoverbike. 

“Hyo! What the fuck?! I could’ve handled him myself!” Andie shouted, snatching the parcel from her husband.  
“Be careful with him, Andie,” Hyo winced as the woman practically threw the parcel across their small room, blatantly ignoring the ‘fragile’ sign.  
“Don’t tell me what to d-”  
Hyo cut her off with an embrace. “You need to learn to control your temper. We don’t want Gerald to inherit that, do we?”  
“You’re right,” Andie mumbled into Hyo’s shoulder. “Let’s get started!”

Sighing at his wife’s significant shift in tone, Hyo fetched the slightly battered box, while Andie fetched her scroll.  
“According to the email we were sent after we finished those goddamn tests, if we input this code into the box, the robot will automatically assemble.”  
After a few seconds, Andie brought the code up and typed it slowly onto a keypad embedded into the face of the box.  
“Huh, nothing happe-”  
As if by magic, an imposing voice blared out from the box.  
“Welcome to your Roinad 607. Inclosed is a ‘baby’ droid, an artificial intelligence. You have passed many tests to be gifted with the responsibility to raise this robot as your own. To listen to the detailed instruction and information manual, press 1, to start assembly, press 2…”  
Without a second thought, Andie jabbed the 2 button causing the contraption to start flashing a menacing red. Hyo pushed his wife backwards and drew his blaster.  
“Hyo, put the goddamn gun away,” Andie sighed, tapping her husband on the shoulder and walking towards the blinking light.  
“No! Stand back! It could be dangerous! It could be sent fro-” Hyo shouted.  
“Now who has anger issues~” Andie teased.  
Hyo lowered his blaster and sighed. “I’m just worried, that’s all. I’ve come so close to losing you before…”  
Andie groaned. “Lighten up, babe. That was aaaaages ago. We can put all our failures in the past, we finally have a baby! I’m here for the long run.”  
Hyo nodded slowly, but was caught in his tracks when he heard a small chuckle. Behind the love of his life, was a child. Their child, The child they had gone through so much to finally hold.  
Tears ran down Andie’s cheeks as she knelt to cradle her son for the first time.  
“Look, Hyo! Our son! Our gorgeous baby son!” Andie sobbed, nestling her head gently into the newborn, who gurgled in reply.  
Hyo crouched next to his wife and softly stroked the child’s rosy red right cheek. A tear escaped the new father’s eye.  
“He looks like you,” he whispered to his wife. The young boy had inherited his mother’s dark locks, a wisp of soft black hair spurted from the child’s head, and an unmissable, prominent nose. But for Hyo, the biggest similarity was the child’s beaming smile, reflecting of his mothers’.  
“Aw, shucks. The poor blighter,” Andie giggled, still sniffing slightly.  
“I think Gerald’s lucky. Imagine if he looked like me,” Hyo chuckled, his heart brimming with pride.  
“Gerald?” Andie questioned. “I thought you hated that name.”  
“Perhaps. But I love you,” Hyo blushed like a schoolgirl.  
“I love you too, babe. But I don’t think he’s really a ‘Gerald’, do you? How about a compromise?” Andie suggested, passing the still giggling baby to her husband. “Gerald can be his middle name… How about Keith?”  
“Keith Kogane,” Hyo smiled into the baby’s shining purple eyes. “Uhm, dear… Why does our son have purple eyes?”  
“What?” Andie asked, taking a closer look at the child. “I have no idea… I mean, he didn’t get it from me or you.. Maybe his grandmother? Eh, I don’t know.”  
Hyo studied Keith’s unnatural eyes. Something wasn’t right. Something echoed in Hyo’s ears, something he remembered hearing years ago. 

They cannot love you back, no matter how much you love them.

18 years later

Today was Lance McClain’s day. After 3 years as a cargo pilot, he was starting his 4th year at Galaxy Garrison School as a Fighter Class pilot. He’d worked his whole life for the chance to fly in space, and with his promotion, he was one step closer to achieving his dream.  
Every moment from when Lance woke up, to when his best friend Hunk met him to walk to school went smoothly. Thankfully, he managed to wake up on the first beat of his alarm, he didn’t spill anything on his freshly ironed cadet uniform and, perhaps most importantly, Lance’s hair decided to play nice for once.  
Halfway on the mile-long walk to school, Pidge Holt, Lance and Hunk’s other teammate joined them.  
“Sup losers,” Pidge greeted her friends, slapping Lance on the back.  
“Ever the charmer,” Lance remarked sarcastically, grinning. “Change that attitude or no-one will ever love you.”  
“Maybe I think graduating is more important than getting laid, lover boy,” Pidge sneered.  
Lance pushed Pidge lightly. For someone with an average stature, the small shove wouldn’t have affected them, but Lance had almost a full foot on the tiny girl and she went flying, landing face first on the dusty road.  
“Guys, guys, school hasn’t even started yet and you’re already bickering,” Hunk said, offering his hand to pull Pidge up.  
Pidge ignored the hand, and hopped to her feet without any assistance. “You know we’re just banting, Hunk.”  
“Yeah, I know. Also, please never say banting again,’ Hunk chuckled. He should’ve known this would have an adverse effect on his friends, who started skipping in circles around the oldest of the friends.  
“B a n t i n g. B a n t i n g,” the pair sung in purposely annoying voices.  
“Guys, please, stop!” Hunk protested, covering his ears. “Stop or… or… You won’t get cookies!”  
Lance and Pidge practically skidded to a halt, then dropped to their knees.  
“We’re sorry Hunky! Please forgive us!” They pretend-sobbed until Hunk produced a brimming sandwich bag from his satchel.  
“Cookies!” The shouted in delight, like they were 10 years younger than they actually were. It had been a tradition for the last 4 Septembers since they got into Galaxy Garrison to have a batch of Hunk’s homemade cookies on the way to school. It was originally a ploy to get them to shut up; Hunk knew Lance too well to think it would be a peaceful half an hour before school, unless food was involved. Pidge could be quiet, but around Lance, it was ‘bantz galore’ (Lance’s phrasing).  
The cookies were long finished by the time the trio arrived to the imposing Gate B. Gate B was the main entrance to the training sector of the Galaxy Garrison, therefore the sea of people around them was largely made up of teenagers.  
“Teenagers…” Pidge whispered, shuddering. “My worst nightmare.”  
“Hate to break it to you, sis, but you are a teenager,” said a voice from behind the trio. The owner of the voice’s breath was a little too close to Lance’s neck and as much as he tried to deny it, he screeched.  
“Dude, Lance, you scream like a girl,” Matt, who had emerged from behind Lance, laughed. Matt was Pidge’s older brother, a Garrison Graduate and a Junior Science Officer with the ‘big guns’ as he called them.  
“I do n-ot,” Lance squealed, voice breaking, causing everyone that heard to laugh.  
“No offence, Lance, but aren’t you a bit old for your voice to be breaking,” Hunk observed.  
“God, remember when his voice did break,” Matt guffawed.  
“Guys, shh,” Lance remarked, ducking to hide behind his large best friend.  
“Dude, what’s wrong?” Matt asked, taking a seat on a ledge beside his sister, who had already sat down. To the right of the crew, something caught Matt’s eye, lighting him up. “Shiro! Keith!”  
Suddenly, something twigged in Pidge, who had been studying Lance (who was still hiding behind a reluctant Hunk).  
“Oh my god… You’re hiding from Keith!” Pidge laughed.  
Lance hushed her. Keith was Lance’s arch-nemesis and top of the Garrison 4th year pilots in every way possible. He was athletic, and strong, one of the best pilots Lance had ever witnessed in action. He was smart for a fighter pilot, too, perhaps smarter than some engineers and communications experts.  
“Ugh, and he’s good with the ladies too,” Lance grumbled, causing Hunk to turn around, no longer shielding Lance.  
“What did you say?” Hunk asked.  
“Nothing, just hide me,” Lance tugged on Hunk’s leg but it was too late. Shiro and Keith had been beckoned by Matt, and were standing right in front of them.  
“Hey Matt, Pidge, Hunk,” Shiro greeted. “And hey, Lance, mind if I ask why you are lying on the floor, hugging Hunk’s leg?”  
Lance spluttered and stood up, brushing himself down awkwardly. Shiro was Lance’s idol. He was one of the most famous exploration pilots, and one of Matt’s closest friends, as well as his teammate. Lance longed to spend more time with the man he worshipped so greatly,but he always tried to avoid him; wherever Shiro went, Keith followed.  
“I bet he was just preparing to kiss your feet, Shiro,” Keith sniggered.  
“No, he was hidin-” Pidge began.  
“I was tying my shoelaces!” Lance insisted.  
“Sure... “  
Shiro cleared his throat. “Anyway, it’s pretty neat that you kids have all been promoted to fighter class together!”  
“Definitely!” Hunk agreed. “Lance couldn’t cope without us.”  
“Guys, stop picking on Lance,”Shiro sighed. “Matt, are you coming with me?”  
“Hells yeahs!” Matt fist pumped the air; Shiro raised a single eyebrow in amusement, smiling.  
“You’re such a dork, Matthew. Let’s go,” Shiro laughed. “And Keith, help the others settle in to fighter class today.”  
“But Shiro-”  
“Keith.”  
“Fine… Bye Shiro!” Keith called as Matt and Shiro walked towards their jobs at Gate A.  
After saying farewell to her brother and his friend, Pidge swiveled to face Keith.  
“So… Keith. How are you today?” Pidge asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“I’m fine, why are you sounding so suspicious? And what are you doing with your eyebrows?!” Keith asked, sounding mildly terrified.  
“She’s just being Pidge, y’know? So if you’re going to be helping us settle in, we meet back here for lunch, okay?” Hunk informed Keith.  
“No! Nope! No no no no no!” Lance chanted. “Keith, thank you very much, but we’ve been at the Garrison for years now, we don’t need your help.”  
“I can’t disobey Shiro, can I?” Keith smirked.  
“Yeah, Lance, that’s true,” Pidge nodded, holding in the laughter.  
“Hm, yes. The more the merrier,” Hunk smiled, exchanging a glance with Pidge.  
“Oh, come on! You guys are meant to be on my side!” Lance whined.  
“Nevermind, I’m just playing. I’ll leave you guys to it,” Keith said. If Lance was to really look at Keith’s face, he would have to describe it as… crestfallen. “See you around guys.”  
Lance’s gaze followed Keith as he mooched away and sat in a small corner, away from everyone.  
“LOL! What a sadcase!” Lance remarked, laughing.  
Hunk looked at Lance pityingly. “Are we really just going to let him sit alone?”  
“Hunk. He has plenty of friends to keep him company!” Lance assured his friend.  
“Really?” Pidge inquired. “Have you ever seen him hang out with anyone other than Shiro, and sometimes Matt?”  
“No, but we were always in a different class. Didn’t see him that often.”  
“Yeah, no. Just because you’re so head over heels, doesn’t mean everyone else likes him!”  
“Pfft, plurgh--What are you on about, Pidge? He’s a moody bitch! Head over heels?” Lance chuckled nervously.  
Hunk placed a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Dude, Bro, Fam. You are so caught up in your, quote, ‘Rivalry’ with him, you have conveniently ignored the fact that, like everyone hates Keith. Apart from the odd girl, or boy, getting a crush on Keith because of his manly beauty, he is so antisocial, it kinda repels everybody.”  
“Urgh…” Lance groaned. “He does have, like, an awful personality. And, I admit, he only ever hangs out with Shiro and Matt. But if he wanted, there are loads of people that would-”  
“Lance! Did you even see his poor face when you told him to piss off?” Hunk asked. “He wants to be friends with us!”  
“There are worse people to sit with at lunch,” Pidge shrugged. “I think he’d fit in quite well with us.”  
“Wait! Sitting with us at lunch is one thing, joining our friendship group is a separate issue!” Lance responded.  
“So you’re okay with hanging out with him today?” Hunk prompted.  
“Fine!” Lance gave in. “But just for today.”  
Pidge smiled. “Just today. Now go and bring him back.”  
“Why m-” Lance started to protest, but was stopped by a stern look from Hunk.  
Begrudgingly, Lance shuffled through the crowd towards Keith, who was hunched over a scroll, with headphones plugged in. As Lance neared his enemy, he noticed Keith’s thin lips moving slightly, mouthing along to a song.  
“Whatchu listening to?” Lance asked, plonking himself on the ledge, a little too close to Keith than comfortable.  
Keith was visibly surprised when he looked up to see the boy that claimed to despise him so much. He slowly removed one earbud and turned the volume of his scroll down.  
“Elton John,” Keith blushed. “Though, I, uh, usually listen to some heavier stuff.”  
“Sure…” Lance snickered.  
“I do! Guns and Roses, ACDC, that kinda thing.” Keith swore.  
“Wow, you have the music taste of an Average White Grandpa. Scratch that- Great Grandpa,” Lance laughed.  
“I bet you don’t even know who ACDC are. They were a thing, like 150 years ago,” Keith raised his eyebrows.  
“I do too! I listen to some stuff of that era myself…” Lance said, although immediately regretting it.  
“Yeah, like what?”  
“Um… Beyonce, Shakira, Rihanna…” Lance flushed deeply. “I also like Madonna… and... I have a soft spot for good ol’ Elton John himself.”  
“Really?” Keith’s expression brightened excitedly.  
“Yeah, he’s like, the Gay Idol! Even now, he’s pretty iconic.”  
“I thought... I thought you’d be pretty judgy about…” Keith said quietly.  
“About what? I’m like the least judgy person ever!”  
“You always judge me!”  
“Yeah, but only you!” Lance noted.  
Keith looked at him sadly. “Anyway, you must’ve come over here for a reason.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Lance was disheartened by the change in the mood. “I wondered if you wanted to hang out with us?”  
“What?”  
“Sit with us in class, lunch… that kinda thing?”  
“You don’t really want to hang out with me, Pidge and Hunk forced you,” Keith commented.  
Lance looked Keith straight in the eye, meaning to say something along the lines of ‘I do, after all, it’s only one day’, but he ended up muttering, “Purple eyes.”  
“What?” Keith demanded.  
“You, you have… Purple eyes,” Lance remarked, spluttering. He was digging himself into a hole.  
“Oh,” Keith flushed, brushing his fringe over one of his unique eyes. “Everyone’s always weirded out by them.”  
“No! They’re nice, um, pretty,” Lance had dug himself into a very deep hole.  
“Thanks?” Keith blushed, unsure what to say. In the awkward silence, the shrill bell, signaling lessons rang. Instinctively, Keith rose to his feet. “Um, Lance? I’ve got advanced classes, but I’m okay to hang out at lunch?”  
“Coolio!” Lance finger-gunned Keith as he walked through Gate B, that was now open. “Ha ha… Coolio indeed.”  
For a few moments, Lance stared, in mild shock, in the direction his ‘rival’ exited.  
“You are a wreck,” Pidge remarked.  
“Did you manage to get him to come?” Hunk inquired.  
Pidge scoffed,” Do you even need to ask?”  
“Lunch…” Lance mumbled.  
Hunk grabbed Lance’s spindly arm, snapping him out of his trance. “We should head to class.”  
“Ew, what came over me,” Lance shivered. “Woop, time to start the first day of the rest of our lives, Mis Amigos!”  
Lance could cope with hanging out with Keith, even if he was an insufferable prick.

After all, it was just one day.


End file.
